A weapon breaking
by scifidryad
Summary: Hera's world fell apart while she was at the DWMA. Now she is lost in the darkness. Can anyone find, and help her out? Will she let anyone help her? With a broken heart, and a darkness within her soul growing. Time is running out for her. WARNING VERY DARK! TRIGGERS INSIDE! READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all so I have recently fallen in love with Soul Eater. Just to let you all know two things. 1) I OWN NOTHING! 2) This is a very dark story, and I do mean dark. This story is not for everyone. The main character is tortured. There is mention of self harm done. I need to apologize for this because this is not lighthearted at all. So I hope that I have properly warned you. THIS IS DARK. I just need to get it out. Sorry in advance.

* * *

"Alright, class settle down. Today we will be going over Soul Resonance, and how to activate, and hold it. Everyone, split up into your pairs. Chiba, where is your weapon" Dr. Stein asked one of the students.

Chiba, the boy in question was originally from Japan. He had black shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a more modern looking warrior's knot. Instead of it being on the top of his head it sat in the base of his skull. With a dark brown duster like jacket that was more cowboy then samurai. Especially when you consider the fact that he always wore blue jeans. His light brown eyes looking apologetically to the teacher in front of him with sadness, and a head shake.

"Alright then just watch the others, and make sure to observe their wavelengths as they do it. I should go to the office for a bit. Continue on with the lesson" the man with the screw in his head said. He hunched over the small rolling chair that had seen better days, and then out the door he went.

In the office was Stein's new girlfriend Marie. She smiled as he came in to the office, and even though it was a serious reason as to why he left his class. Seeing his girlfriend smile lightened his heart.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a class right now? Did you come to see me" she asked with a flirty smile.

"As much as I would love to, no. This is about a student. She has missed most of the classes this month alone, and her meister hasn't seen her either. Even when she does show up her participation in class is minimal. At this point, Black Star is a better student then her. When she changes lately she looks nicked, and dull coloring has appeared. I think something is going on with her. I have been making inquiries for a while now" the teacher said in a concerned voice.

"Well I haven't been here long, but that does sound troubling. Would you like me to go see her when I get a chance? Maybe talking weapon to weapon would help her out" Marie said with a hopeful look.

"Normally, I would say that it sounds like a great idea, but no one in the school knows where she is living anymore. She never filled out a change of address form when she left the girls dorms. It's almost like she has turned into a ghost. I don't know what to do" he said sounding dejected.

"What, is the name of this student? Which year is she in" she questioned.

"Hera Alderman, and she's a second year. Her weapon form is that of a trident. When she is in her human form she is only 5'2" she was always quite small, but in weapon form she stands well over 7 feet in length. Her original color was a polished silver, but it has changed into a dull iron color. I don't know what has caused the change in her. I know that depression can cause changes to a weapons' color, but this seems like it's a bit more to it than just that" his face and voice showing his concern.

"I heard about her from some of the other teachers. Mostly Sid and Naigus talk about her" Marie confirmed Stein's fears. If the other teachers were noticing the disturbing behavior then Lord Death would know soon too. Hera might just be on her way out if this kept up.

Something was defiantly going on with this girl a total of four teachers were showing concern, and no one knew where to locate her. Stein was making his way to the computer to look up any information that they might have on her. Even if it was old it may help. First off, he should at the very least call the girls' parents to see what they know about the developing situation. Locating her file was the easy part. As Stein was looking for the phone number for Hera's parents Sid walked into the office.

"Stein, do you have a class right now? What, are you in here for? The NOT Classes are just as important as the EAT ones so they still need to be taught" the undead teacher said.

"Hera is missing I was here to get some info for her" he replied barely looking back.

"If you are going to try the number on file it's pointless. I tried that months ago. Either she gave us a bad number, or it got disconnected in the two years that she's been here. I have some people working on tracking down her family. They have been at it for a week now, but no results as of right now. I will keep you updated if you would like" the deceased teacher said with a sigh. If it was possible for a zombie to look exhausted then at that moment Sid did it.

"Yes, I would like to know about anything that you, and your team find. I guess that I'm a little bit late on the uptake with this. How long have you known" the mad doctor asked?

"I know that she's been hiding something for about a year now, but it never affected her to much till about 3 months ago. Since then it has gotten even worse. She was never a big girl, but the weight loss has gotten bad. Not to mention the dark bags under her eyes, and the clothes getting longer like she either wants to disappear, or hiding something. The skipping school, and ignoring her meister is new though. The poor boy knows nothing. They stopped resonating about 6 months ago" the whole room grew quite to listen to the teacher. Slowly Stein started leaving the room to head back to class. The teachers started staring into space thinking about what they had just heard. All of them thinking along the same lines. All the signs were pointing to something being wrong, and only getting worse.

Finally, Naigus got up someone had to tell Lord Death. If the teachers were at a loss of what to do then maybe their leader would. It would also be better than sitting around, and doing nothing. It was hard just listening to that let alone living it. Thinking back on the past 2 years Naigus had seen, talked, and worked with the girl many times before. She had was a shy thing when they first meet, but that was easy to explain. Most students go thru that as well. They leave their homes, and families. Start a new school, and in a new town. Many of them live in the dorms till graduation. Even though they get an allowance almost all of them at some point or another get jobs. The students that attend DWMA have the tendency to grow up fast. Even the ones that are in the NOT classes grow up fast.

Naigus ran back into the teachers' lounge finding that not much had changed in the short time that she was gone. "Has anyone check if Hera has been receiving her allowance" she asked in a hurry. Everyone looked up with the new question hanging in the air. With a new lead in their heads looked at each other to see if anyone had checked. Everyone shook their heads. It was such a simple thing that no one had bothered to check on this small thing. Sid rushed to go, and check the records. This might just lead to a location for the girl. They all waited for Sid to come back with the record book of student allowances. NOT students received a smaller allowance the EAT ones, and it increased the more stars you get, as well as the grade that you are in.

Sid came back a little bit later with a thick binder that had seen better days. He was looking toward the back of the book to see the student records from further back. He was looking near the back of the binder.

"From our records, it looks like she hasn't picked up her allowance for at least 5 months, and it seems like it's going to the girls' dorm room that she has had from the beginning of the year. So, either she never moved out, or she never updated any records that may have been needed" Sid said with even more questions.

It was about a week later that any of the teachers had new information concerning the missing student. It came in the form of a phone call that came back from a police department from her home town in California. They informed the school that Hera's parents had been killed in a car accident, and the farm that they had owned had been seized by the bank. After a call to the bank they found out that even with the property sold there was still a sustainable amount debt that Hera still had to make to the bank. Even with the allowance money that she had saved up over the past months it was only enough to pay the interest that had accumulated within the last few months. She still owned about 5 thousand to clear the dept. Without Hera's ok they couldn't give the money that she had earned to the bank so all that was happening was the bank was just going to be increasing the interest of the remaining loan. As it stands it looks like she wasn't eating, or if it was she wasn't buying the food.

It also seemed that she never left the girls' dorm, but maybe she just sold what little she had. Probably at the Death Bazaar so there would be no records, or way to trace it. The lack of records on Hera was so small that it is disturbing. The one thing that the teachers needed was a location for her. It was the one thing that could solve a lot of problems. They could release the back allowance to the bank, and make sure that she was still attending the DWMA. After all the whole point of weapons coming here was to learn to control their weapon form so that no one in the future will get hurt by accident. If a weapon has no control over how, and when they transform people could get really hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, hi all. So just to let you'll know that this is a blending of both Soul Eater, and Soul Eater Not! Neither of which I have any rights to, But Hera is mine so deal with it. This is going to get very dark just to let you know I DON"T RECOMMEND READING ! If you don't harp on me for the up coming subject matter. Warnings have been issued.

It was about two weeks later that the staff of the DWMA got a lead on the missing student. Her old roommates Eternal Feather, and Nina Millerton had return from classes one day to find the rest of her things gone from the room. They just thought that Hera was moving out. Some students move out of the dorms starting their second year. Just the week before she took most of her things with her to the Death Bazaar, and set up a stand. She had told her roommates that she had made about $350. The other girls thought that was a lot for what she had taken with her. Then Nina had said something very interesting. It was a day later that Hera was home earlier than the other girls.

"I went into the room so that I could get a change of clothes. Eternal Feather was putting away some stuff in the kitchen, or something like that. As I came into the room Hera had most of her shirt off. She was treating a nasty cut that she had on her right ribs that had angled to her lower back. She was surprised that I could see what she was doing" Nina looked troubled with the retelling of the events that she had seen that night, but it also seemed that the tail wasn't over yet.

"Was there anything else" Naigus asked Nina gently.

"Yeah, she was really mad at me for that. The thing was that I could see bruises all over her upper back. I could also see all her bones it seemed. She looked like an angry mess. When I asked her if she was alright, or if she needed help all she did was yell at me. She screamed at me to get out, and to forget what I saw" the girl shiver from the memory.

"Thank you for letting us know Nina. Eternal Feather was there anything that you can remember about the time before Hera left the room" Naigus asked the tall girl in front of her.

The woman noticed that the younger girl was quiet, and seemed nervous about being questioned. It was a little bit weird that she would act this way. She had remembered before Sid died that they questioned her about the brainwashing witch Shaula. That incident was much worse than this one. Then even though she had no memory of the events that led her to nearly kill herself. She was much more relaxed then now. Naigus had the suspicion that Eternal Feather was hiding something. Maybe she had a location on the other girl. Pushing Eternal Feather would only hurt right now if she could then maybe she could someone from Central Intelligence tail her. Eternal Feather was a smart girl so maybe she can have her give up Hera's location without using a lot of manpower, but that would only be if Naigus didn't push her to far now. So, she would just play up the sympathy card, and see if the slight girl would take the bait.

"Eternal Feather we are not angry at Hera. This is about finding her so that we can all talk over the things that are going on with her allowance, and the bank. These things are better taken care of now. Do you know about the time that lead up to her leaving the room, or after" Naigus asked her in a reassuring voice.

"I know that everyone is worried, because she just disappeared. I don't know about what Nina just said, but I do know that I don't know where she is right now" Eternal Feather said in a controlled way.

Naigus knew that Eternal Feather was hiding something big so she dismissed the girls. Eternal Feather's answers were a controlled, and precise to be just shy of lying, and the truth. When did she learn to answer questions in such a way? She knew something about the missing student Naigus knew that for sure. How would she be able to use Eternal Feather as a means of finding Hera? That was what she needed to figure out. Then again maybe by just questioning Eternal Feather might lead to two outcomes. 1)Eternal Feather would lead them right to Hera. 2) It would drive Hera further into hiding. She had to have someone from Central Intelligence watch Eternal Feather for a while. What mattered was that they found Hera after all is was still a minor in their care. After all Hera was just 15, and especially where she was from, and with her parents' dead she was now a ward of the school. Seeing that also no one had come to claim her into custody, she was their problem to handle. It was even more imperative to find a minor that should have gotten their help from the beginning. Why did she never come to any of them for help. Then thinking back to a year ago she realized why. It was when the war with Arachnophobia the whole city was moving, and at war. Lord Death had been hurt. It was a hard time just in general. No wonder she never said anything. Her problems were small compared to what was happening. Thought now everything was back to as normal as it can be around here.

Hera needed help, and she never got it because of the war that was going on. Most students had fled right before the war started after all most of the students were NOT's. Hera knew that her parents were dead so she had nowhere to go. It was probably when she disappeared, if not physically then mentally.

The question now was what they were going to have to do when they found her moving forward. As a ward of the school would they need to pay off her debt? This was above Naigus' payroll. It was time to tell Lord Death all that she knew. After she put a tail on Eternal Feather.

"Hiya, hi, how ya doing? Naigus did you need something? How are you" the white unmoving mask asked her in his high voice.

"Lord Death we have a student missing. She has not only lost her parents, and as such become a ward of the school. Then there is the fact that her parents were heavy in debt to the local bank. As it stands Hera Alderman is under obligation as the only remaining Alderman to repay the debt. She hasn't shown up to any of her classes for almost two months. She has not picked up her allowance for about 7 months. I do have a lead on where she might be" the shrouded woman told the black mass in front of her.

"Oh my, that is quite the difficulty situation. Her parents are dead, and the girl is missing. This is a pickle. Any suggestions? For now, we must find the girl use any recourses that you need. When you do find her bring her to the Death Room, please" said the being behind the white mask.

Naigus left Lord Death with a plan of action forming. Either Hera was inside the dorms still in an unused place, or Eternal Feather went to her. If it was the latter then it would be easy to trail the young girl where ever she went. If not then they would have to wait till all the girls were out of the dorms so that they could be searched. Naigus would find the blueprints for the building. It was a school so they would have all the building blueprints somewhere within the school. Right now, it would be a waiting game. The ball was in the girl's court.

That night everything was normal. Eternal Feather stayed in after her after school job was done for the day, and then never left again. All the entrances for the dorm were being watched, and no one was seeing any suspicious activity. So, either Eternal Feather was getting messages to Hera by either a drop system, or at Eternal Feathers' job. It was two hours after lights out that something happened. At just around midnight most of the residents were asleep that there was some unusual movement. Someone was in the lower level to the dorm, and was moving to back where the laundry room was. The kitchen, and T.V. were on the other side of the dorm as was the large bath. So, in all fairness no one should be doing laundry this time of the night as well as sneaking around in the dark. The only other point of interest that was on that side of the house was the stairs to the basement level. Naigus made the order to move in.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here I am. Not dead yet, and I have this story begging to be released. So here it is.

* * *

Eternal Feather knew that something was up. After being questioned along with Nina today she knew that the DWMA was going to keep tabs on her. They were probably watching the dorm already so she would have to make todays' visit quick, or have her friend show up to class tomorrow. Hopefully, Hera wasn't all beat up like she was after her nights out. The number of times that she had patched up Hera was probably worse that Black*Star track record. It was slowly getting up to how bad he has been hurt. Of course, Black*Star is a meister, and not a weapon like her, and Hera. Hera had been having a hard time since she was an unconventional weapon. The weapons that were chosen first were the spears, guns, and of course scythes. All other kinds of weapons are the last picked. It took Jacqueline about two years, and a whole lot of bugging Kim to get her to me her meister. Jacqueline was the exception to a lot of rules she was so smart, and strong enough to get into the EAT classes all on her own. Eternal Feather knew so much about most of the female student body of the school. After all most of them at one point, or another have lived in the dorms.

Eternal Feather was making her was to the basement level of the dorm. This is where she would lose anyone that was keeping track of her movements. Next to the boiler was a room that had no windows, and the door was hard to find unless you knew where it was. It had no door knobs nor fixtures. Plus, even if you had a light on inside the room it would not be seen from the outside. It was a sliding door that had all the hardware inside of the room. Hera when she moved into the room rigged it so that the door had a skirt to keep all light hidden, and to keep the cold drafts that would sweep thru the basement out of the room. The room was never really a room. It was a storage area for coal that was made into a store room for boiler parts. That had then been converted into a hiding spot for staff back in the day. No one knew about this of course. The only reason that Eternal Feather, and Hera knew about it is that they would explore in the early days of their Freshman year.

Eternal Feather gave a knock on the door that let Hera know that she was coming in. Hera was going to be leaving for the night. She would hunt down any kishins' that would come into the city. After the defeat of Asura they had started showing up inside the city. They would show up like moths to a flame. Hera would patrol the city, and hunt them down. She has never eaten any of the kishin eggs that she has collected. Instead she has found a way keep all the eggs stored so that they were undetectable to anyone using soul detect. Hera had been earning money as a weapon in an underground fighting ring within the city. She was a weapon that had been changing hands for a while now. Weapons in the fight ring only earn half of what the meister do. Though she had been fighting for a long time she had earned enough money to put a dent into the debt that her parents had left her.

Hera had changed in a lot of ways since both the girls had started at the school. Originally, Hera was tanned, small, and shy girl. Eternal Feather always thought that Hera was pretty. She was a year younger that Eternal Feather was when they started. She was a little bit on the heavy side for her weight, but she could do a lot of stuff. She had told of her life on the family farm. Like raising cows, horses, and other livestock. The early mornings, the constant workload, and the love of her parents.

It all changed after her parents' accident. She got quiet, and stopped eating. Eternal Feather had been gone when she got the news about Hera. It was summer vacation. Hera had stayed behind at the dorms because it was too far to travel by car, or bus yet too short to travel by plane. Granted that was after the school came back to the deserts of Nevada. For the time that Hera was at school her parents had hired some ranch hands to work for the time that she was gone to school. Rather than going home she was going to work cleaning the school, and have a summer job to keep busy. When the summer ended, and everyone came back is when the big physical change happened. Hera grew about four inches, and due to the work along with other factors that made Hera lost about 40lbs. She started to wear bigger clothes that were always covering up as much as she could. It was like all she would do was work. Eating was just something that no one saw her doing. Also, she stopped all unnecessary talking. Only Eternal Feather could get Hera to talk. Then with school she would start training every chance that she got. It was amazing that with all she was doing that no one had ever found her passed out from malnutrition, or exhausted. Eternal Feather was the only one that knew what was going on with her.

The school at the same time was recovering from the Kishin Asura so a lot was in chaos at the beginning of the year. No one was over what had happened. The fact that the center of Death City had moved, but not all of it. So, it was a delicate procedure to move it back into its original place so that all the utilities were as matched up as possible. After all no one wants the sewage to be mixed up in the drinking water, or to have the gas and electrical mixed up. With things like that on the minds of the staff of the DWMA, and starting a new school year was not an easy time. New students coming in, rebuilding the city, and making sure that all the injured were going to recover. Other less important things were left, and forgotten. The biggest one of those things were the NOT classes, and students. Eternal Feather had remembered that her first day of class was late, and half of the class either had no textbooks, or were in the wrong class all together. Though now they were about half way thru the year, and they were just now asking about Hera's whereabouts.

So, it was finally time to move Hera. Both girls knew that if Hera continued this path that she would have to move to stay one step ahead of the DWMA. Eternal Feather had been hoping that Hera would come to her senses. The DWMA had dropped the ball with her, but they do care. Otherwise they wouldn't have even asked about her whereabouts. Then again it could be because they were under obligation from the bank, or the law. What would happen to her if the DWMA knew about the fight ring. The school wouldn't care about her patrols, and the destruction of kishin. It was what EAT students did on a regular basis.

As Hera opened the door to let her only friend in a fast shadow ran up to her as well. Hera was going on patrol today, and last night was a fight night. As it stood the girl had a system down. If Hera had sustained any injuries then Eternal Feather would patch her up to the best of her abilities. She would also let Hera know what was going on in the school. So that she could do the important stuff like the Super Written Exam, and the physical fitness tests that were a requirement for all students. The black shadow was a small cat that Hera had rescued. She was a tiny little thing, and all black.

"Well hello to you too Luna" the tall girl said to the tiny cat. Luna was a sweet cat that would walk around Eternal Feathers legs rubbing against them to get attention. Hera had found her one night she had been stashed by her mother, and then left behind. Since then Luna has always stayed with Hera, and keeping an ear out for all who have come into the basement. Luna was like a quiet, swift, and small moving shadow. Luna could also hear anyone who entered the part of the basement that was their home. Her small black head with her sky-blue eyes would perk up then she would either run to, or from the door. To if it was Eternal Feather, and away if it was someone else. Which had only happened once in the months that they had been living there. It had been a repairman that was fixing the boiler. Hera had heard the man talking to Misery. She had been prattling on about that stupid book that she was obsessed with. He was trying to get his job done so that he could leave. Luna had alerted Hera to the people then hid under the only cover that she could find the sheets that Hera was sleeping under. It had been the middle of the day, and Hera had a fight night that she had gotten pretty beat up on. So, she had been sleeping when they came. Luna woke her up by running across her, and then working her way under the covers. They grown-up never knew that Hera could hear their discussion, or when Misery had tried to give her number to the repair man. He was so uncomfortable that you could hear it in his voice. It was funny.

"Hera, the teachers have started to ask questions. We both knew that this day was coming. So, what do you want to do? Keep on with the way things have been, or just come clean" the older girl asked.

"We keep on. It has taken me missing over 7 months for them to notice. It's unlikely that they will start anything right now, and even if they do it won't be tonight. I'm going to get ready for patrol, but first can you patch me up from last night" the shorter girl asked.

"Yeah, I guess that your right. Where did you get hit? How did your fights go" the older girl asked while getting the first aid kit ready.

Hera pulled her shirt up. On the right side of her spine was a shallow gash that ran all of 4 inches. It had a scab already forming on it with the blood that had dried over the day. Hera was by now covered in scars. Some had been shallow, some bleed for days, but in the end, they had all healed thanks to Eternal Feathers' patching her up. Some were from kishin, some were from the fight club, and some had been self-inflicted. The ones that Hera gave herself were the smallest ones. They were shallow cuts that ran across the outsides of her thighs. Eternal Feather had seen her naked when she had passed out one day due to an infection that Hera had in a bad cut that she had received from hunting a strong kishin. When questioned about the scars Hera had told her that she did as a form of stress release. That and it was a form of penance, and a way to let out the stress that she felt crowding around her small form. Eternal Feather never told her that it broke her heart to know that her friend was cutting up herself out of a since of survivors' remorse.

"My new partner Mike is really good so were going to be fighting in the tournament. Though it doesn't start for another month were using this time to sync up with each other. Plus, he's really nice, and strong. At first, he never wanted to team up with me. Like most of the guys there, but he saw me in that fight that I had a month ago with Betty. He started to warm up to me after that. Last week was our first fight, and after it was over he had the biggest smile from the win. He's like 40'ish, and tall. I guess he has no problem with my height. So that's good, right" she asked turning her head to ask her personal medic.

Right as the girl patching up the wound was about to answer Luna ran, and hid under the covers on the bed. Eternal Feather looked at the door to see that she had never fully shut the door after she came in. With the lights being rarer in the basement it was like a spotlight giving away their position. Right as Hera was getting up to close it the door moved. In came in the mummy like figure on Mira Naigus.

"Shit" was whispered from the lips of Hera.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a reminder I own nothing but Hera, and Luna.

* * *

"Hera Alderman Lord Death wants to see you right now. Come with me" the woman covered in bandages stated.

"Well that's great, and all, but can she finish with patching me up. Also, a shirt would be a good thing to wear. So is that ok with you" the girl said sarcastically. Hera had pulled the back of her black sleeveless so that it was bunched up around what little amount of breast. Her whole back was uncovered. Naigus walked over to the girls to observe the medical treatment that she was receiving from another student. Eternal Feather continued to clean, and close what she could of the large gash covering the younger girl's back. Naigus when she did look was horrified at the sight that greeted her. Hera Alderman was a mess of scars, and tight skin over bones. She was sure that if the cut was just a tad deeper that it would hit the bones. Looking at the girl more she could see scars that were dotting all over her skin. They peppered the skin like freckles. Some even over her face, and neck. What was this girl doing that led to this amount of damage being done to her? That and the obvious signs of starvation, or malnutrition. Her bones were visible all over her upper torso. Hera was a mass of bones, and scars. Eternal Feather was patching her up rather well it was obvious that the girl was trying to take care of the wound as best she could with the small amount of supplies that the girls had. Eternal Feather might just make a good addition to the medical staff that the school was sorely lacking. At least it was something to put into her report to Lord Death about the whole situation. Hera the whole time was staring at Naigus. Like she was just waiting for the DWMA weapon to say a word about the situation. After the gash had been clean and dressed Naigus took a step back, but was still within reach of the student that had caused so much grief for the staff. Hera stood with what little she had on to her full height which was smaller compared to the others in the room. Even after a growth spurt she was still a small girl, and with the drastic weight loss she was now even petite. All be it to an unhealthy extreme. Some of the others' that had been outside had made their way into the small room. Hera was giving them all death glairs to intimidate them into leaving the small space that she had called her own. One of the men had gotten close to her bed, and was inspecting a small moving ball that was hiding under the covers of the bed that was on top of some wooden pallets. He was just about to place a hand over the bundle that was on the bed when Hera rushed over to his location in the blink of an eye. She had pushed the man out of her way, and made a protective shield over the spot. All the others' in the room were shocked at the sudden movement. Hera had rushed over to the bad so fast that her shirt was now on the floor. Everyone could now see her ribs against the scars.

Naigus gave the order for all others to retreat out of the room, and to close the door. Hera was whispering to the ball under the covers. Slowly a small ball of black fur emerged from them. Hera held the small ball so carefully that Naigus had a clear understanding of what that happened, and what Hera was protecting. The small ball of black fur was her world, and she would protect it above her own dignity. Slowly two pointy black ears emerged from her hands as she moved them back, and forth to comfort the small cat. Hera was looking at the small animal with such love, and understanding.

"If your done staring at me can you at least turn around so that I can put her down, and get dressed" the girl said barely looking up at her. Naigus had just nodded her head and then turned around. Eternal Feather hadn't moved at all. She was looking at the bloody bandages that she had used on her friend. Naigus now knew why she had been so cagey when she was being questioned. She was the only one looking out for the lost girl. This maybe the only friend that she has ever had at the school.

"So, what is the kittens' name, and where did you find her" the teacher/nurse asked with genuine curiosity.

"Her name is Luna, and I found her while I was on patrol three months ago. She was being abused by a couple of teenage boys. I saved her, and did all that I could to heal her wounds. I know that she's small, but that is no excuse for what they were doing to her. She was the only one that I could save. They had killed her mother, and siblings by the time I got there. The beating that I gave them was the least I could do. At least they are still alive, and just to let you know I didn't use my weapon form to do it" said stated with anger in her voice. As she was dressing, and talking the kitten dubbed Luna made her was to the legs of Naigus. She was smelling the older woman. As Hera was finishing up dressing Luna was nudging the woman's' leg. It was the cat way of telling her that she was wanting to be petted. So that was what she did. The kitten had such soft fur, and blue eyes that closed due to the happiness that she was feeling. What Naigus couldn't see were the small smiles on the face of the girls.

"What did you mean by going on patrol? When did you start doing that" the woman asked as she now held the small buddle of fur in her arms. Giving that small cat love, and attention. Hera was now dressed in a form fitting black shirt, and a pair of short jean shorts that also fit around her small frame. The whole outfit was form fitting, and showing very little of the damage that covered her skin. It made her look small, yet cute in a way that Naigus couldn't put her finger on. As she stepped closer to the girl she saw what it was that drew her to that conclusion. Hera was wearing a corset like belt that drew the eye to the bust, and waist. It was all black leather that had buckles on the sides. As she got closer the kitten started squirming to jump onto the shoulder of the person who saved her. As Luna was receiving love from her adopted mother Hera put her sneaker clan foot on a trunk that was on the edge of the pallets, and against the wall.

"Open it, and it will answer your question" she stated scratching the kitten under her chin. Naigus knelt before the trunk. It was about three feet tall, and four wide. There seemed to me nothing special about it. It was one on those old steamer trunks that you can find in someone's attic, or that come with a few students stuff every year. It was old looking, but still looking good. When she opened it that was when she saw that it was almost full of kishin eggs. Human souls are blue, but kishin, and witches have red ones. It was one of the ways that one could tell the difference between predator, and prey. As the teacher was looking inside the box she could see copper wire all over. As she held the box open all the meisters that had been outside rushed back into the small room. All of them had sensed the souls inside the box. They scared both Naigus, and Luna with their sudden appearances. Anyone that had soul perception that was in the basement sensed the souls as soon as the lid had opened.

"What is going on? Where did those eggs just appear from? Why couldn't we sense them before" asked all the meisters at once.

"Those eggs were always here. I just made the trunk into a Faraday cage. So, it blocks all signals that they give off. I do know somethings. If only everyone would learn that as well. I'm just saying that if you all did this that the current kishin problem wouldn't be a problem" said the girl with a snide tone. It was something to consider at the very least. If what she had done to the inside of the box was any form of what the school should be implementing as a standard practice within the DWMA.

"How did you know that a Faraday cage would work to mask the wavelengths that Kishin eggs give off? Where did you learn to build a Faraday cage" asked one of the meisters that came into the room?

"First off, we all know that all kishin, and witches give off wavelengths otherwise no meister would be able to scene them. So, then the question then was what do you use to block signals? Other than using lead, which is expensive, and heavy. A Faraday cage is your next big bet. Did you know that they sell kits online for cheap? Bags too, my backpack has a pouch in it that is a Faraday bag. For transport of course. Plus, I learned about all this from the library at school. I do know how to read" the teenager said coolly.

Naigus left the room. After all, with the entryway filled with various people it wasn't like the girls could go anywhere. She needed to tell Lord Death about Hera, and what he wanted to do with her right now. Even though at this late hour she hated to call him for this. So, she took out her pocket mirror, and drew the numbers to reach the leader of the DWMA.

"42-42-564. Lord Death are you there" the woman asked.

"Hi, hi ya, how's it going? Why are you calling so late Naigus? Couldn't this wait till morning" asked the voice emanating from behind the mask of white.

"Lord Death, we have located Hera Alderman, and have her in custody. Do you want me to bring her to you in the morning" asked the part time teacher?

"Hmm, yeah. Let's do that. Where was she by the way" asked the Death God.

"In the basement of the girls' dorms. It was a room that wasn't supposed to be there. She looks ok, but a little bit malnourished. She is also covered in scars from what I could see. She has also been hunting kishin that have been coming into the city. Also, she found a way of masking all the kishin eggs that she has gathered" Naigus said giving a partial report.

"Well find a place to put her for now, but bring the kishin eggs. I am wondering how she hides them" said Lord Death.


	5. Chapter 5

The contingent of meisters and death weapons brought both girls deep inside of the DWMA. Along with the group was a trunk that took two men to carry, and a small cat. Hera held onto the cat the whole way till they reached the cells held under the schools. It was small and gray with a small iron bed in the corner across from the door. The whole room was made of cement so parts of it were uneven, and rough. Eternal Feather was put into the next room. She hadn't said a word since the adults had burst into the room that should have never been. Where Hera had been shooting looks at everyone around her to either intimidate, or because she was angry Naigus didn't know. Eternal Feather on the other hand was sullen, silent, and her head hung down. Weather it was from being caught, or because she had been caught in a lie was uncertain. Naigus was hoping that Lord Death would take her recommendation to give the girl community service in the dispensary with her. That way Naigus could teach her how to do more than just patch jobs. After all trained medical staff was always needed. Hera was a puzzle about how Lord Death would deal with her. After all it's not like Lord Death could expel her. She had nowhere else to go.

"You are going to stay here till morning, and then taken to see Lord Death about your situation. Do you need anything for the rest of the night" the bound woman asked?

"Yeah, I need to set up the litter box, and litter. As well as set out bowls for food, and water" said the scarred girl.

"We'll you made sure to bring all that stuff with you right? Just hand me her bowl, and I'll be right back with some water. What about you? Do you need anything to eat, or drink" asked Naigus?

"No, I'm ok. The water for Luna is all I need. When will you be taking me to my doom tomorrow" the girl asked with a snarky remark.

Naigus was very confused over the girl. Hera was willing to let herself go to ruin, but the cat that she rescued was the star of her world. If Hera kept this up she would no longer be able to care for the cat due to death, or ill health. She was leaving the room when she heard Hera speaking softly to Luna. As she turned around while closing the door she could she Luna leaping up into the lap on Hera just begging to be petted. Hera was whispering against the cats' fur. It was a touching sight. Hera lost her all her walls that she had put up around the ball curling around her lap. To the rest of the world she acted out of anger, but around her friends she smiled, and had an ease about her that she fought to keep away from all others. Naigus knew of other students that had done the same things over the years both attending, and as a teacher. Some students did it out of lonesomeness, others did it out it because of anger, and frustration. Granted that Hera had gone to the extreme with it. If you stood outside her very small circle of friends then you were greeted with hostility, and anger. If you were inside of it warmth, and understanding. Along with Luna, and the trunk Hera brought very little with her. Most of it was for her cat, but there were a few boxes, and books that she had put into a big messenger bag that looked very sturdy. Naigus wasn't sure what was inside, but she was just going to be in this room for a couple of hours for now. Lord Death would be the one to have a final say as to the girl's fate tomorrow. As it stood Naigus was hoping for leniency to me shown to the girl. She had already lost so much, and it seems like not much was awaiting her, but the debt that her parents had left her. As Naigus was on her way back to the girls' temporary room she saw Sid coming the other way from the hallway. He suddenly stopped in front of Eternal Feathers' door. Leaned in closer to listen to something then straightened back up, and shot his friend, and sometimes weapon a look. That looked was a promise of a talk that was going to be happening about what was going on. Sid no matter his state alive, or undead. He always had to be the one that needed all the newest news. Current events were something that he always knew, or was in the process of getting. It must be something with all the intelligence work that he had never stopped doing even if he had no pulse. Naigus continued to Hera's door with the bowl full of water as well as whatever snacks she could find in the teachers' lounge that was just down the hallway. Naigus unlocked the door handed the bowl full of water to Hera. Luna looking at her from the girl's lap. Hera was petting the cat with one hand, and reaching out with the other. After that she set the bag of snacks down on the bed next to the girl. It was ignored in favor of the ball of black cuddly fur. Naigus locked the door as she left the room. The staff was not going to allow the girl to hide again. She was hoping that the time that they came to get her in the morning that she would have at least eaten something. Mira nodded her head to down the hallway making Sid follow her. When they reached the teachers' lounge she sank down into the couch that was there like she had the weight of the whole school on her shoulders. Sid took a chair, and turned it around so that he could face her while being slouched over the back of the chair. He folded his arms on the back rest, and waited for her to talk.

"We have found Hera Alderman. Eternal Feather was helping her hide in the basement of the girls' dorm. She was hunting down kishin, and I also think that she has been a part of an underground fighting ring that we have all heard rumors of. The girl has been through a lot, and the scars that are all over her are what really disturb me. Her torso from what I saw was which was a lot was of it including all of her back is covered in scars. In fact she was getting patched up by Eternal Feather when we found her. She had a 4 inch gash down her back, and she looks like she has barely eaten in months. All that I have seen of her is that she is scars over her bones. Plus the only connection that she seams to have other then Eternal Feather is a cat that she rescued. The anger that I saw in her eyes that is what I think is the real danger. She looks disgusted with everyone including herself. That girl looks like she is trying to destroy herself, and I'm not sure that she wants to even live" the woman said with a tired sigh.

Sid looked at her with worry, and as much understanding that his dead eyes could carry. When Naigus reached this point in the past it took a long time for her to recover with the lack of two, and three star meisters round the school due to the war with Arachnophobia. Of course like in all wars there were causalities on both sides. Hence why they were using some students within the war. Over the years weapon, and meisters have die on the job. Riding the world of kishins, and witches was never an easy task. New kishin would appear all the time due to various reasons. Witches were born with magic that courses thru their veins thru not all witches were bad, and malicious. In fact two were at the school. Little Angela was so young that no matter what the witches had taught her in the time that she was around them would be forgotten within the time that she was ready to enroll within the school. Then there was Kim she was an oddity to the other witches, she could heal which was not looked as a useful needed skill. So she was neglected, and under constant verbal abuse from all the others. The school was a place that misfits from all over the world found each other.

Sid looked at her with his milky eyes, and taunt face. "So the one crying was Eternal Feather? Why, did you bring her too? It just seams that all she really did was help out a fellow student like she has done from the beginning of her time here. After all that kind of nature lead us to choose her for the roll of introducing all the new girls to the dorms as new students' arrive. She has always had a kind nature even after the incident with the witch Shaula. It is the way that the girl is" Sid said defending the older girl.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi, hiya, how ya doing? So it would seem that you have caused some trouble as of late. The question now is what to do with other you going forward. As I understand it you have no family that you can live with, and that the last documents your parents signed were to give your care over to the DWMA. After all most weapons like yourself are to complete at least four years of school here make sure that you have full control over their transformation powers. That is unless the weapon has been turned into a death scythe than a job, and all other expenses are provided by the DWMA. The fact that you have been hunting kishin on your own is not an appropriate thing to do. It is also very dangerous thing to do. There is a reason that pairs of meister and weapon are sent out on missions together. It is so that everyone has a chance to come back with their lives intact. You have disregarded that rule, and as such you have been injured what looks like multiple times. It also seams that although you haven't been in your regular classes you have received passing grades in all the course work as well as getting within the top 1% of your whole year on the super written exam. So, you have been keeping up with all the other NOT students within your year. You have the grades to move up to the EAT classes so why haven't you asked to move into the advanced classes if you are so far advanced for the NOT classes" asked the black being behind the white mask.

"Do you really want to know the truth, or would you like a pretty lie" the girl asked with a bunch of attitude. As she stood before Lord Death in the same clothes that she was in when she was brought into the lower bowels of the school late last night. Looking at her one could only see scars on her face, neck, and hands. The outfit that she was wearing was the same one as last night. The long black sleeves, black belt corset, and tight jeans. She changed into the pants when she was being brought to see the headmaster of the school. The headmaster was told of the scars that she was covered in, and what little of her skin Lord Death could see had scars. Some along her neck, all across her hands, and fingers, and all over her checks, chin, forehead, and nose. Some of them were small, and barely noticeable due to the fact that they were small like slashes. Others were large pink gashes that ran ragged along a path of its own choosing.

"Well, I would like the truth from you on all of the matters that I wish to discuss with you. So if you would the truth, please. I want to know why you hunt the kishin on your own, and where you spend your nights. Well, are you going to explain your actions" asked the headmaster of the school. At times it was hard to gauge on what the god of death was thinking behind the white unmoving mask.

"I work five nights a week at a place that I can't tell you as per request upon my employment there. I patrol the city six times a week. Unlike you I store everything that I collect correctly so that it wont bit me in the ass later on. Kishin causes madness, just as madness causes kishins. All you have done is perpetuate the cycle with the way things are now. If you weren't so self absorbed with yourselves, and the way that you do things with your own self importance you would have figured out that you are endangering the city. The way that you do things now is putting the whole world at risk for going mad. How is it that with how long this fight has been going on? One night it was so bad that I had 10 kishins come out of the desert if it wasn't for my special talent then they would have gone all over the city, and done who knows what. So your welcome" the girl then crossed her arms over her torso.

"What is your special talent. Not all weapons have them. Some get them thru a lot of hard work, and tons of training, or they are legacies like Maka Albarn. So what is yours" asked the god with the mask. It was obviously that none of the adults in the room were expecting what was about to happen. After all not only was Lord Death, and his Death Scythe there, but so to were Niagus, Sid, and Stein.

"Ok you asked for this just remember that. You all may want to take a step back" the girl advised. With that warning she took a deep breath, and bent forward with her upper body. Then a wave of energy burst from the girl like a ripple for a pond. The ground rumbled around her. Then the crosses that where closest to the girl started to shake violently. The ones closest to her were making the crosses move up like she was moving them all at once. The shaking then stopped all at once as she stood up straight again. The teachers looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"Well that was really something. How did you learn to do that? When did you learn that" the white mask asked with actual curiosity with in the high ridiculous voice.

"I taught myself. This is a school, and there are books in the library on just that subject. So I read it along with many others that live with the shelfs of knowledge. My parents sent me here to learn, and when class got boring I found ways for me to learn what I wanted" she said coldly. From the time that she was brought to see Lord Death till now the girl had a straight face that gave away no emotion. Most NOT students have a descent amount of school work each year. The fact that she found the time to study on her own was a testament to either the fact that she was smart enough to understand the material, or that she was too smart to be in the NOT class. Adding to the fact that her partner was unsupportive of her wishes made for a bad environment. It was easy to see why her to break away from her classes, and the school altogether never really effected her. The fact that not only did she test, and build a containment unit for the kishin eggs that she had collected. She had also had trained herself to use a special talent on her own. It was clear that the girl was talented. The girl should have always been in the EAT classes. She was too accommodating when she first came here. Clearly she slipped thru the cracks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, hiya, how ya doing? So it would seem that you have caused some trouble as of late. The question now is what to do with other you going forward. As I understand it you have no family that you can live with, and that the last documents your parents signed were to give your care over to the DWMA. After all most weapons like yourself are to complete at least four years of school here make sure that you have full control over their transformation powers. That is unless the weapon has been turned into a death scythe than a job, and all other expenses are provided by the DWMA. The fact that you have been hunting kishin on your own is not an appropriate thing to do. It is also very dangerous thing to do. There is a reason that pairs of meister and weapon are sent out on missions together. It is so that everyone has a chance to come back with their lives intact. You have disregarded that rule, and as such you have been injured what looks like multiple times. It also seams that although you haven't been in your regular classes you have received passing grades in all the course work as well as getting within the top 1% of your whole year on the super written exam. So, you have been keeping up with all the other NOT students within your year. You have the grades to move up to the EAT classes so why haven't you asked to move into the advanced classes if you are so far advanced for the NOT classes" asked the black being behind the white mask.

"Do you really want to know the truth, or would you like a pretty lie" the girl asked with a bunch of attitude. As she stood before Lord Death in the same clothes that she was in when she was brought into the lower bowels of the school late last night. Looking at her one could only see scars on her face, neck, and hands. The outfit that she was wearing was the same one as last night. The long black sleeves, black belt corset, and tight jeans. She changed into the pants when she was being brought to see the headmaster of the school. The headmaster was told of the scars that she was covered in, and what little of her skin Lord Death could see had scars. Some along her neck, all across her hands, and fingers, and all over her checks, chin, forehead, and nose. Some of them were small, and barely noticeable due to the fact that they were small like slashes. Others were large pink gashes that ran ragged along a path of its own choosing.

"Well, I would like the truth from you on all of the matters that I wish to discuss with you. So if you would the truth, please. I want to know why you hunt the kishin on your own, and where you spend your nights. Well, are you going to explain your actions" asked the headmaster of the school. At times it was hard to gauge on what the god of death was thinking behind the white unmoving mask.

"I work five nights a week at a place that I can't tell you as per request upon my employment there. I patrol the city six times a week. Unlike you I store everything that I collect correctly so that it wont bit me in the ass later on. Kishin causes madness, just as madness causes kishins. All you have done is perpetuate the cycle with the way things are now. If you weren't so self absorbed with yourselves, and the way that you do things with your own self importance you would have figured out that you are endangering the city. The way that you do things now is putting the whole world at risk for going mad. How is it that with how long this fight has been going on? One night it was so bad that I had 10 kishins come out of the desert if it wasn't for my special talent then they would have gone all over the city, and done who knows what. So your welcome" the girl then crossed her arms over her torso.

"What is your special talent. Not all weapons have them. Some get them thru a lot of hard work, and tons of training, or they are legacies like Maka Albarn. So what is yours" asked the god with the mask. It was obviously that none of the adults in the room were expecting what was about to happen. After all not only was Lord Death, and his Death Scythe there, but so to were Niagus, Sid, and Stein.

"Ok you asked for this just remember that. You all may want to take a step back" the girl advised. With that warning she took a deep breath, and bent forward with her upper body. Then a wave of energy burst from the girl like a ripple for a pond. The ground rumbled around her. Then the crosses that where closest to the girl started to shake violently. The ones closest to her were making the crosses move up like she was moving them all at once. The shaking then stopped all at once as she stood up straight again. The teachers looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"Well that was really something. How did you learn to do that? When did you learn that" the white mask asked with actual curiosity with in the high ridiculous voice.

"I taught myself. This is a school, and there are books in the library on just that subject. So I read it along with many others that live with the shelfs of knowledge. My parents sent me here to learn, and when class got boring I found ways for me to learn what I wanted" she said coldly. From the time that she was brought to see Lord Death till now the girl had a straight face that gave away no emotion. Most NOT students have a descent amount of school work each year. The fact that she found the time to study on her own was a testament to either the fact that she was smart enough to understand the material, or that she was too smart to be in the NOT class. Adding to the fact that her partner was unsupportive of her wishes made for a bad environment. It was easy to see why her to break away from her classes, and the school altogether never really effected her. The fact that not only did she test, and build a containment unit for the kishin eggs that she had collected. She had also had trained herself to use a special talent on her own. It was clear that the girl was talented. The girl should have always been in the EAT classes. She was too accommodating when she first came here. Clearly she slipped thru the cracks.

"Well this is a surprise. From what we knew about you when you first started here never gave us a reason to put you right away into the EAT classes. From now on we will have to update the system that we have so that this doesn't happen again. Was your partner I believe his name is Chiba Nakamura always aware of your desire to advance" asked the Lord of Death.

"No, even though I was eventually paired with him at first no one wanted me as a partner. The other weapons were flashier, or better suited to other martial arts. Being a trident I am odd for meisters. Some polearms are easier to use then others. I'm an odd one. I thought that for the longest time that I would never get a meister. Then the second semester started, and Chiba transferred in. I was the only weapon to not have a meister, and he was the only meister to not have a weapon. For the longest time I was just trying to make him happy enough to keep me as his weapon that it didn't matter. When midterms were over that was when I told him that I wanted to get into the EAT class. I was bored. I had barely studied for the midterms, and I passed them with no problems. Chiba didn't like that I was having an easier time with the classes. I was even tutoring him in three subjects. After the spring break last year our class was finally going to learn how to do soul resonance. We were the last ones in the class to get it, and even then it was strained. Before I left the class to do my own thing I burned his hands really bad. That was the last time that I even allowed him to touch me in weapon form" the girl informed the being in front of her, and the other teachers listening.


	8. Chapter 8

After Lord Death was told of the situation surrounding the odd,and angry girl it took him two weeks to think of what to do with her. Granted she was smart, and very talented. The real issue was that she was mentaly unstable. The girl needed professional help that the school currently didn't have. Most of the students had some form of instability. After all they were fighting a never ending battle with the darker parts of humanity. As children and then teenagers training and fighting almost constantly took a toll on even the most stable mind. All the teachers even had some form of psychosis that made them considered unstable to everyone else in the world. Hence why it was much more likely that people from the DWMA dated, or had relationships with others from the DWMA. It was an ability to share the madness that drew, and kept them together. Finialy Lord Death called Hera to let her know what he had decided her fate to be.

"Hiya, how's it going?" he greeted as always did no matter what the occasion was.

Hera said nothing just leveled him with a stair that would make a grown man fear what was to come from the small girl.

"Well here at the DWMA we believe that all students deserve chances to fix, and to learn how to find their path. You deserve that chance as well. I would like to know what you were doing for a job, but I respect your reason for not telling us. It has been decided that sense your parents entrusted you to the DWMA, and you are not 18 yet you are to stay until you are 18, and legally able to take care of yourself. Also the DWMA will take your back allowance to help pay off the debt that your parents have left you" as the black specter was talking he stopped as the girl went to her modified chest full of souls. She pressed a hidden button on the back and out popped a drawer that no one in the room had seen before. The drawer was in the bottom back the girl bent down to get something that she then tossed over to where the thing that held her fate stood. When he bent down to find out what it was. A thick millina envelope was there with his huge comical hands he delicately open it to find it full of money.

"That should cover about half of my parents debt" the girl said without emotion.

"What's a teenager doing with this amount of cash ready to go" asked the dead zombie.

It was evident that the girl was not going to answer the question. Due to the silence and glares coming from said girl.

"Well I can assume that it came from the job that you refuse to tell us about. Regardless that along with the back allowance that you have built up this all might be enough for you to clear the debt that you have been left with. We will need to count it up and have the bank send over a representative to clear up any paperwork that they might have to clear up. Of course we will also have a lawyer present to make sure that everything will be legal" the head of the school stated. Before the girl went back to where she was original standing she had kicked the hidden drawer closed with a small movement in her ankle the sight was blocked by the trunk to the head of the school, but Sid saw due to where he was positioned. So the girl was still hiding things from the school. When was she going to come clean about what was going on with her, and the missing time. Then again it was easy to see it from her stand point that the school was the untrustworthy ones here. What she went through it would be easy to be disillusioned by the DWMA, and all that it stood for.

After Lord Death was done with her he would find the hidden latch. It couldn't be that hard, right?

"Well just to let you know that we have again decided to keep you here at the school until you are 18, and now the rest my verdict. You will live on campus unless directed, and allowed by myself, and/or staff members. You will be under school arrest. You will be put in the EAT class, and we have a meister in mind for you as well. Both you, and your new meister will be under special assignment until you have been able to soul resonate successfully for at least three months. Until then you have to stay within school grounds, and only school grounds. We will be fitting you with an ankle monitor. We did check with our legal team with this, and this was the best course of action. It was this or putting up a magic barrier around the school that would detain only you, and that would have to be replaced every time that you left the school. Also it was denied just in case you have to leave the school for emergency reasons. So the ankle monitor it is. Mind you that if you follow the rules that we have set out for you within the next six months you will be reviewed again to have the ankle monitor taken off, and other privileges restored. Also you will be in therapy as much as your future therapist, and psychologist" said the dean of the school. the girl said nothing. Giving the adults blank stairs. It was easy to tell that she didn't believe them.

"It's just lovely that you all get to decide all of this without my say in the matter," she said in a dry remark.

"As you are now a ward of the school it is up to us to help you so that you can be ready for being an adult. This is what we believe you need at the moment. As I have said all of this may change, but for now this is the best plan of action that we have" he said with empathy in his voice.

"So who is this new meister that you have chosen for me" she asked dryly.


End file.
